


Spotify Premium

by pucksandhockeybutts



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucksandhockeybutts/pseuds/pucksandhockeybutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack + Spotify = hilarity ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotify Premium

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Non-beta’d so all mistakes are mine. I welcome constructive criticism. Comments are love <3

“I made a special playlist for this moment." Jack said in a sly smile, playing with his phone to open the music app.

"Oh, didya now?" Bitty staring at him with a look of amazement. 

Jack laughs while plugging his phone into the speaker, "Yup." He kneel walks on the bed wrapping his arms around the smaller man, "All your favorites mix with mine. Its been too long since I’ve done this.” He kiss him as the first songs starts to fill the bedroom. "XO" by Beyoncé was the first song. 

Bitty squeaks in excitement from both the song and Jack kissing him softly.  

Jack slowing unbutton his boyfriend's shirt. He kiss down his cheek and gently sucking on his neck. He loves the feeling of Bitty's warm breaths against his ear. He hears Bitty breathily singing along, "Baby love me lights out." He push down his shirt throwing it somewhere on the floor. 

Bitty plays with the helm of his boyfriend’s shirt, snaking his hand feeling Jack's toned muscle underneath.

The next song plays is "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden   

Bitty lifts Jack's shirt up and over his head flinging it in the same direction his shirt. He push flush with this body, wrapping his arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss causing Jack to moan.

The next starts playing is "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard. 

Jack push the smaller man onto the bed, trying hard not to crush him. He felt Bitty's hands ghostly touching him down his side. Grabbing his jeans pushing him down so he can grind his erection against his. He unbutton his jeans and push it down enough so he could grab the fleshy goodness that was his famous ass. 

Then, "Hello Spotify listeners, are you tired of commercials? Please watch this short video for 30 minutes of uninterrupting music."

Bitty giggle, "Oh my gosh Jack!" He cover his eyes in the crook of his arm, "You didn't get premium?"

"I, um, didn't think that-" Jack blushes, "I guess not."

Bitty continues to laughs as another commercial starts playing. 

Jack sat back on his ankles, "I, um..."

Removing his arm, Bitty look at Jack going red, "Oh Jack, c'mere." He lifts up onto his elbows. "It’s pretty funny."

"You are such a jerk sometimes," Jack laughs. 

Bitty sighs, "Well, I'm not a multimillion dollar NHLer who can't-" he was cut off as Jack put pressure on his erection through the denim. He drop back down on the pillow. 

Kissing up his abdomen when the song “Ooh” by Jon Bellion plays, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing." Bitty heavy breathing, enjoying the feeling of Jack's talent mouth sucking bruises on his skin. 

Both removing their pants and underwear. 

 

As they lay there for a while gazing lovingly at each other, when another commercials plays, "Oh my gosh, I'm buying you premium!" Bitty laughs again only to be quickly silences by Jack's mouth on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this love/hate relationship with Spotify.   
> Haven’t we all done this? Create the most awesome playlist only to have it ruined but commercials.


End file.
